


Принцесса

by Sumiregava



Category: Abe-no Seimei
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна принцесса после смерти взяла, да и распорядилась похоронить себя в глуши, вдали от столицы. Ох и мороки было с этим погребением!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> История написана на летнюю фб для команды fandom Abe-no Seimei 2014. Спасибо команде за бетинг!

С принцессой Каоко и при жизни не раз случались всяческие чудесные вещи. Так что ничего удивительного не было в том, что после смерти она явилась во сне своей царственной матери, императрице Хаяко, и потребовала, чтобы ее погребли в небольшой пещере в склоне никому не известной горы в глухом лесу в четырех днях пути от столицы.  
Пока отправили туда людей, чтобы убедиться, что да, есть такая пещера, и для гробницы подходит, пока тело готовили к погребению, пока везли, Каоко-химэ сохраняла вид прекрасной живой девушки, отошедшей к послеобеденному сну, и благоухала цветочными духами, а вовсе не обычным для мертвецов запахом. Во сне императрицы она распорядилась отправить вместе с ней любимые ее одежды, украшения и книги, а также запас бумаги, что и было сделано. Но кое о чем принцесса все же не попросила.  
— Неоткуда девушке знать о таких вещах, — пояснила императрица, и рукава ее промокли от слез, — поэтому мы должны позаботиться о них сами.  
И вместе с телом, нарядами, украшениями и лучшей китайской бумагой в путь отправились пятеро воинов из дворцовой стражи и оммёдзи — проследить, чтобы на новом месте покойную никто не тревожил.  
— Это мне, признаться, — поделился оммёдзи, господин Момидзи, — самую малость напоминает ссылку. Не будете ли вы, господин Токикара, или ваши люди скучать в лесу по веселой столичной жизни?  
— Мы не должны сторожить госпожу принцессу до самой своей смерти, — скрипнув зубами, указал предводитель воинов. — Всего лишь пока вы не убедитесь, что ей ничего не угрожает. А год вы будете общаться с местными духами или два — вам решать.  
Момидзи сник.  
— И лес не то чтобы особенно глух, — мстительно закончил Токикара. — Там есть деревня.  
Оммёдзи он не любил и считал, что те зря пользуются высочайшей милостью, а за время пути Момидзи не пришлось наглядно продемонстрировать свою необходимость. Принцесса вела себя тихо, как и подобает покойнице, и вовсе не пыталась, к примеру, подняться и уйти, духи и демоны охране не докучали, и Токикара очень надеялся, что сумеет вернуться домой до осени, которая должна была вот-вот начаться.  
Выбранная Каоко-химэ пещера была просторной, низкой и сухой. В нее вел узкий, почти незаметный снаружи лаз, который пришлось сперва изрядно расширить, чтобы внести гроб, а потом так же аккуратно закопать. Внутри Токикара обнаружил несколько небольших нор, но вряд ли в них могло протиснуться существо крупней лисицы. Человек бы точно не пролез. На всякий случай он указал Момидзи на норы, и тот послушно наложил на них заклятия, препятствующие тварям материальным и не только. Казалось бы, отправляйся домой да радуйся...  
Токикара играл в го с лучшим в отряде лучником — Юки, двое других воинов, Юдзу и Номурадзи, болели то за одного, то за второго, когда в дом старосты, где они остановились, ворвался взволнованный оммёдзи.  
— В пещеру принцессы только что пытался проникнуть лис!  
Убедившись, что никакого эффекта его заявление не произвело, он исправился:  
— Лис-оборотень! Как знать, что он затеял?  
— Ничего доброго, — процедил Токикара, осушая стакан вина и поднимаясь на ноги. — Знаю я эту породу.  
— Принцесса, глядишь, еще и родит от него, — так же недовольно добавил Номурадзи.  
Оммёдзи согласно кивнул.  
— Вы уж постарайтесь, посторожите от него вход в пещеру, лис ведь наверняка снова туда полезет, даром что вы старались, закапывали. А я тем временем попробую его отвадить по-своему...  
В следующие три дня стало ясно, что принцесса избрала такое место погребения не иначе как для испытания душевных сил отважных воинов. Ладно бы просто пришлось караулить пещеру — так ведь еще и под дождем!  
— Это что, — утешал товарищей Токикара, глядя, как Момидзи расхаживает вокруг, распевая заклинания. — Тут, говорят, перед нашим приездом землю трясло, да так, что пара холмов даже сдвинулась. Вы представьте, что пришлось бы, скажем, четыре входа в пещеру сторожить вместо одного? Или восемь?  
Караулить и колдовать приходилось ежедневно: за день Момидзи возводил вокруг пещеры должную защиту, а за ночь лис аккуратно ее снимал, заканчивая как раз к утру, да еще умудрялся так и не попасться на глаза людям Токикара.  
— Поганое существо, — восхищенно ругался оммёдзи, — недостойный сын старого воротника и хромой собаки. Несомненно, он не отступится, а значит, необходимо его поймать.  
И Токикара понял, что веселье только началось.

Сперва Момидзи вытащил его на берег реки, якобы для вечерней партии в го, против обыкновения прихватив с собой пару кувшинчиков с местным вином, мягко говоря, не самым лучшим. Те быстро опустели, так что оммёдзи пришлось еще трижды звать приставленного к ним хозяйского сынишку, чтобы притащил новые. После, внезапно проиграв и оттого расстроившись, Токикара, старательно изображая опьянение, глубокомысленно огляделся, поднялся, слегка пошатываясь, сходил в отведенную ему половину дома и вернулся с огромным кувшином, из которого щедрой рукой плеснул в чашки совсем другое вино.  
— У меня еще — ик! — три, — пояснил он весьма громко, явно считая, что говорит шепотом. — По-хорошему, это вино было для принцессы, но я точно знаю, что такое она не любила, вот и решил себе его оставить. Ваше здоровье!  
Оммёдзи глубокомысленно кивал и опрокидывал чашку за чашкой. Когда кувшин наполовину опустел, люди сомлели и задремали прямо на берегу, причем Токикара трогательно укрылся чужим рукавом.  
Лис не клюнул, и полкувшина чудесного вина так и остались испорчены сильным снотворным зельем. У Токикара было много других хороших и ценных идей, как поймать лиса (сказок об оборотнях он знал не меньше самого оммёдзи), но Момидзи решил по-своему. Токикара его выслушал — и согласился!

Для серьезного разговора, «не предназначенного» для лисьих ушей, люди собрались на каменистом берегу реки. Токикара лично выбрал это место, от души надеясь, что приметные даже издалека меры предосторожности заинтересуют оборотня, и он подберется, чтобы послушать. А уж удобных для этого местечек здесь было предостаточно. Момидзи посматривал по сторонам, стреляя глазами на каждое подозрительное движение в кустах, и в разговор пока не вмешивался, позволяя Токикара изложить людям их план. То есть, ту его часть, которую им полагалось знать.  
Юки, Юдзу и Номурадзи давно уже подчинялись Токикара, знали его как лучшего командира, совершали под его началом великие подвиги и готовы были вместе с ним не то, что сопровождать принцессу до места ее упокоения, но и отправиться прямиком в страну мертвых, отбивать у ее хозяина Энма-О волшебную плеть и дедушку нынешней императрицы.  
Но в этот раз от них требовали запредельного.  
— Да, всё так, — сокрушенно признал Момидзи, когда Токикара умолк. — Моя ошибка, моя. Мог ли я, придворный оммёдзи, подумать, что золота, тканей, драгоценностей и лучшей бумаги принцессе окажется мало? Этой ночью она явилась ко мне во сне и пожелала, чтобы здесь с ней осталась расторопная служанка из столицы! И поскорее!  
На лицах четырех воинов отразилось горячее желание прогуляться за служанкой не то, что до столицы страны Ямато, но и до Китая.  
— Я не вижу другого выхода, — скорбно объявил Токикара. — Господин Момидзи обратит одного из нас в девушку, и эта девушка останется при принцессе, покуда остальные съездят в столицу за настоящей. Только так мы сможем исполнить свой долг!  
Над поляной повисло напряженное молчание, даже водный поток под влиянием сокрушительной силы этих слов казалось, умерил веселый плеск.  
— Вовсе не надо никого превращать, — высказался Юки. — В четырех днях пути отсюда есть прекрасный большой город — выкупим девушку покрасивее в веселом доме — вот и готова служанка из столицы! Всяко уж она сумеет уложить принцессе волосы или подать кисть.  
— Да как вы смеете?! — возмутился Токикара. — Неужели вы думаете, будто принцесса примет местный говор за столичное произношение? Она, может, и умерла, но вряд ли поглупела или оглохла.  
Юки сокрушенно опустил голову: с его везением при принцессе почти наверняка должен будет остаться именно он. Прочие воины тоже понурились.  
— Так как колдовать придется господину Момидзи — а колдовство это редкое и трудное, остаемся только мы. Вот четыре травинки, — Токикара продемонстрировал своим людям заранее сорванные верхушки стеблей осоки, на их глазах отломил половину одного стебля и спрятал травинки в кулаке. — Тяните. Кто вытащит короткий стебель — останется здесь.  
Юки коротко выдохнул и первым протянул руку.  
— Длинный! — успокоенным он не выглядел.  
— Длинный, — это Юдзу.  
Номурадзи хмыкнул и не глядя потянул за травинку. Та, казалось, никак не кончалась, и, когда Токикара разжал кулак, там осталась лишь половинка стебля осоки.  
Над рекой пронесся согласный вздох, почти сразу же сменившийся ожесточенным спором.  
— Трехслойные нижние одежды из желтого шелка, верхние — из темно-желтого и китайская накидка сливового цвета с узором из листьев — не много ли это для простой служанки? — ехидно интересовался Момидзи у Юки. Тот щетинился в ответ, прочие воины его поддерживали, лишь Токикара, представляя себя в этом богатом наряде, страдальчески хмурился.  
— Не много! Никогда не соглашусь, чтобы мой командир был простой служанкой: такую можно было бы хоть в этой самой деревне отловить, в реке отмыть, в хлопок завернуть и так принцессе и вручить. Годится ли это?  
— Наш командир, — поддержал Номурадзи, — раз уж ему выпало прислуживать принцессе, должен быть императорской фрейлиной и служить при дворе, не меньше. И одеваться соответственно. Неужто принцесса пожалеет для него простого платья?  
— Так о том и речь, что платье вы выбрали не простое... — поморщился Момидзи, но его уже не слушали.  
— Притирания и украшения мы с собой везли, — весело обратился Юдзу к командиру, — волосы у тебя, Токикара, коротковаты, но в красивую прическу их уложить можно. А платье мы и впрямь выбрали самое простое из того, что у принцессы было.  
— Ну что же, ладно, — «позволил убедить себя» Момидзи, лениво обмахиваясь веером. — Тогда идите и добудьте нужные предметы, а мы с вашим командиром начнем готовиться к обряду. Колдовать я буду этим вечером, на закате — и чтобы ни один человек не подсматривал!  
Люди кивнули и ответственно принялись за дело. Номурадзи первый взялся за лопату, прочие бдительно следили, чтобы в пещеру не проскользнул лис. Токикара и Момидзи, забыв про необходимость «подготовки», взирали на это с почтительного расстояния, причем оммёдзи веселился от души, а Токикара терялся в чувствах.  
— Ваши люди так преданы вам... — прошептал Момидзи, на всякий случай прикрывая лицо веером. — Представьте их радость, когда они поймут, что никто не будет вас ни в кого превращать, а мы лишь ловим любопытную лисицу!  
— Представляю, — буркнул Токикара. — Главное, чтобы это и лисицу заинтересовало.  
Его собственное любопытство, наверное, мало уступало лисьему. Повернувшись к Момидзи так, чтобы тоже оказаться под прикрытием его веера, он как бы невзначай спросил:  
— А вы и вправду можете превратить мужчину в женщину и обратно?  
— Ну что вы! — рассмеялся оммёдзи. – Разве только изменить тело с мужского на женское... Да и то это крайне сложный обряд, — он оглянулся, нахмурился и добавил чуть громче: — И я надеюсь, что ничто нам не помешает.  
Время до вечера пролетело незаметно, и на закате Момидзи, царственным жестом отослав всех, кроме будущей служанки, поднялся и вошел в дом, совершенно не заметив, как некая хвостатая тень взмыла по приставной лестнице на чердак. Там лис жадно приник глазом к щели в досках, ожидая увидеть таинственный и сложный ритуал, так что не заметил, как за спиной поднялась осторожная тень. А потом на его затылок обрушился тяжелый удар, и свет, кое-как проникающий на чердак сквозь щели в крыше, и вовсе померк.  
Услышав шорох и возню на чердаке, Момидзи немедленно прервал «ритуал», а Токикара, подхватил отложенный подальше меч, призвал товарищей и рванул наружу — лишь для того, чтобы увидеть неторопливо спускающегося с чердака Юдзу, одной рукой держащегося за лестницу, а в другой сжимающего обмякшее тело лисицы.  
— Все, как вы сказали, командир, — радостно крикнул он, гордо демонстрируя добычу. — Так спешил шпионить за вами, что и не заметил меня, можно было брать хоть бы и голыми руками.  
— Что ж не взял? — рассмеялся Номурадзи, с любопытством осматривая добычу, но не торопясь дотрагиваться. Зверь вовсе не выглядел страшным. Токикара покрутил безжизненное тельце перед глазами, крепко держа за шкирку, и решил, что, если бы он не знал, что это оборотень, то побрезговал бы поднимать руку на эту лисицу: тощую, пегую, с жидким летним мехом. Знание все меняло. Токикара даже показалось на мгновение, что лис лишь притворяется оглушенным, а на деле замыслил очередную каверзу, и его мнимое пленение — лишь часть сложного, неведомого людям плана. Но это лишь казалось: бил Юдзу умело. И от души.  
— Вы, господин оммёдзи, конечно, дали мне фуду с заклинанием... — объяснил он, когда, спустившись с чердака, передал пленника командиру с рук на руки.  
— Но кто знает этого лиса, — подхватил Юки, — вдруг он вовсе неграмотный?  
Юдзу, наклеивший бумагу на дубину, только ухмыльнулся.  
— Так что, командир, вас вовсе и не обязательно превращать в девушку? Хоть бы нам сказали...  
— Когда это существо, — Момидзи указал на лиса, — подслушивало? Нет уж. Вы и так сделали все лучшим образом.  
— Где уж лучшим, — отмахнулся насмешник Номурадзи. — Так и не придумали, какую прическу лучше сделать командиру — волосы-то коротковаты!  
Вместо ответа Токикара вручил ему лопату: одежды, одолженные у принцессы, стоило вернуть обратно. А им с Момидзи предстояла весьма интересная беседа.  
— Что же вы так? — укорил их лис, едва пришел в себя и убедился, что никуда из корзины, оклеенной фуда, не выберется. — Вот уж верно: люди — создания самые наглые. Вход в мою пещеру закрыли, от собственного дома пять дней гоняли, а теперь еще и побили!  
Токикара сразу вспомнились лисьи норы, выходящие в просторную пещеру, и он несколько смутился.  
— Неужели у вас другого хода в свой дом не было? — не поверил Момидзи.  
— Было, — отозвался лис, — четырнадцать. Верите или нет — все засыпало, да и вы тут как тут. А вот представьте: вы домой возвращаетесь, а ваш дом мало того, что заколочен, так еще и гроб в прихожей стоит!  
Теперь смутились уже оба человека и, втайне друг от друга, одинаково нелестно подумали о принцессе. Это же надо было — чужой дом занять! Как будто вокруг холмов не хватает.  
— Я, может быть, существо и не знатное, — продолжал лис, — и с превеликой радостью уступлю свою нору, если она для чего-то нужна такой важной даме, но могу я хотя бы вещи свои забрать? Хотя бы самые нужные?  
— Это можно, — рассудил Токикара, — но вы, уж простите нас за недоверчивость, посидите пока тут.  
— А как же вы в мой дом попадете? — рассмеялся лис. — Вход, знаете ли, заколдован, без меня его не найти...  
— Тогда, конечно, другое дело. Дадим вам лопату — и колдуйте на здоровье.  
Лис, кажется, обиделся: он-то, видно, уже представлял, как люди сами раскапывают, а он ходит да посматривает, но настолько виноватым Токикара себя не чувствовал.  
И вообще, это всё принцесса.  
— А много ли у вас вещей? — поинтересовался Момидзи. — Далеко ли придется их носить и сколько времени это займет?  
— Да ничуть, — отозвался лис из корзины. — На соседнем кладбище живет бес, мой друг, он даст мне кров, пока я новый дом не построю. А если вы одолжите мне телегу с быком, совсем быстро получится.  
Он помолчал, чуть повозился в корзине и добавил:  
— Кто вы такие, я знаю. А мое имя — Акира. Акира с Белой реки.

Юдзу и Номурадзи стояли около гроба принцессы и глаз с него не спускали — на случай, если лис все же затеет пакость. Но тот, пошептав что-то у дальней стороны вновь разрытой пещеры, скользнул в открывшийся лаз и, повозившись внутри какое-то время, вышел наружу, сгибаясь под тяжестью штуки шелка.  
Телеге, одолженной лису, пришлось четырежды съездить на кладбище и обратно. Юки, в первый раз отправившийся с лисом, доложил командиру, что разгрузили телегу невидимые существа, причем кладбища вокруг он не увидел, а увидел только богатое, но темное и тихое поместье. Токикара и Момидзи переглянулись, но решили, что если бы такое соседство принцессу не устраивало, она непременно выбрала бы другое место для погребения. Так что наверняка эти бесы обходительны и хорошего рода.  
В последний раз лис перетаскал всяческие колдовские запасы и приспособления (Момидзи смотрел и только что не облизывался), рис, кухонную утварь и еще один громадный сверток прекрасной ткани. И как только все это помещалось в небольшом холме? Должно быть, глубокой была та нора!  
— Никак он год прогостит у своего беса, пока выроет новую, — прошептал Токикара на ухо оммёдзи.  
— А перед этим еще два будет искать подходящее место, — также шепотом отозвался Момидзи. — Видите, как опасно дружить с лисицей?  
...Могилу Каоко-химе запечатали. Пробыли около нее еще месяц, но лис проникнуть внутрь больше не пытался — лишь приходил звать в гости. Токикара и Момидзи отказывались, Номурадзи однажды согласился и вернулся лишь через три дня с жесточайшей головной болью. Что видел, отказался рассказывать, но с тех пор обрел невиданный талант к сложению танка.  
С тем и уехали.

...Каоко-химэ открыла глаза, все еще чувствуя на губах привкус волшебного усыпляющего зелья.  
— Сладко же ты спишь, милая моя, — насмешливо произнес Акира. — Едва навеки не уснула.  
— Как так? — спросила девушка, садясь на постели. Блестящие черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и лис залюбовался. Потом спохватился, протянул пиалу с горячим чаем — лучшее средство после долгой полусмерти.  
— А так, что с тобой отправили охрану. Они тут только что не поселились, я едва успел их обмануть и забрать тебя. Сама знаешь, если бы ты через двенадцать дней не приняла противоядие — вовсе бы умерла! А эти бдительные стражи выгнали меня из дома, едва-едва упросил, чтобы позволили вещи забрать.  
— И меня они тоже позволили забрать? — живо заинтересовалась принцесса.  
— Тебя мне пришлось обернуть свертком ткани, так и увез. Хорошо, что сумел отвести им глаза, не то точно пришлось бы убить. Ни к чему здесь столько призраков.  
— Ни к чему, — согласилась Каоко-химэ и принялась оглядываться. — А где же мы сейчас?  
— В гостях у моего друга, — объяснил лис. — Не хотел бы я возвращаться туда, откуда только что съехал. Выстрою новый дом, а пока будем жить здесь, сколько потребуется. Семья хозяина люди хоть и мертвые, но чуткие, образованные и с тонким вкусом. Одно удовольствие общаться с ними!  
Каоко-химэ рассудительно кивнула.

...После того, как столичные гости уехали, деревенские жители рассудили, что когда, дескать, еще поблизости похоронят такую знатную даму, и сложили на бывшем лисьем холме святилище. Говорят, даже чудеса случались!


End file.
